An Unwanted Memory Made
by Katt1848
Summary: 'I should have left earlier, oh well ' Gilbert looked up to the cloudy sky and sighed, wondering why he didn't just stay at Francis' house. Gilbert was just walking home one night and this happened. Bad summary is bad! More info inside and sorry if Prussia seems a little bit...OoC, and not fighting a lot... ;


This is my first M rated fic, and I originally wrote it for a little background story to build character in a roleplay with one of my friends.  
Warnings: This is a rape fic, there is no two-way around it. If you don't want to read it then I suggest you go back~  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Hetalia Axis Powers or World Series. I wish I did but I don't~  
Enjoy (If you can XP)

* * *

"Hey guys I'm gonna head home" Gilbert said as he prepared to leave. He waved goodbye to Francis and Antonio then walked out the door. It was already pretty late so he decided to take a shortcut home down a nearby alleyway . 'I should have left earlier, oh well~' Gilbert looked up to the cloudy sky and sighed, wondering why he didn't just stay at Francis' house. A moment later everything went black.

~.-_-.~

"Ughh what happened?" Were Gilbert's first words when he woke up. When he opened his eyes he found he couldn't see anything, and figured he was blindfolded, and the cold metal around his ankles and wrists had him guess he was chained up. He was able to judge by the stillness of the air that he was in a building of some sort, and that it was abandoned one after he sneezed because of the dust.  
Suddenly he heard the soft clicking of hard soles against the floor drawing closer and he tensed, not knowing what he should do. He hears a voice, a man he guessed, speaking but he doesn't understand the language. His confusion must have showed on his face as the man started speaking English instead.  
"What a pretty body you have, I'm almost jealous" the man said, confusing Gilbert until he realized he was naked. He felt a hand grab his chin and force his head to look upwards, the cold edge of a knife pressed against his side. "Maybe I should fix that." As that was whispered into his ear he felt the blade slide across his skin, digging in slightly. It stung but he had been through worse. "What do you want from me you asshole." Gilbert said to the man in front of him, anger lacing his voice. The man tsk'd and Gilbert instantly feels the knife at his neck. "Don't cuss, you will only make it worse." Gilbert smirked and replied "I can do whatever the fuck I want, a stranger doesn't have control over the Awesome me~" The man grasped Gilbert's hair and yanked his head sharply up, digging the blade deep into his shoulder at the same time, causing a wince from Gilbert. "I will have control by the end of the night."  
"W-what do you plan to do to me?" Gilbert didn't know who this man was or why he was doing this so he was very confused. "Do I detect a flicker of fear? Come now Gilbert, you're smarter than that." The man continued speaking, ignoring Gilbert's cry of 'How do you know my name?!' "You are very much nude right now and I am a very capable and very willing man. What do you think?" The man spoke from Gilbert's right, and he felt a hand start to trail down his spine.  
"Please don't tell me your gonna-" he stops talking when he felt the mans hand on his rear, squeezing a little and Gilbert tried quickly to squirm away, though it was unsuccessful. The man prods at his entrance with his index finger, pushing it all the way inside after a moment and wiggling it a little. "Wow you're tight, are you a virgin Gilbert?" The man asked as a tear ran down Gilbert's cheek, partly from the stinging of the small penetration but mostly from what was happening to him. 'What did he ever do that caused this man to want to do this? Or was this stranger really that sick headed!' "I'll take that as a yes then~" The stranger wiped the tear away before roughly turning Gilbert around, taking the single digit out. Gilbert heard the sound of a zipper being undone and a soft thud on the floor, meaning the man had removed his pants. He tried and tried to get away from what was coming, but because he was chained he couldn't move very far. Ultimately he was only prolonging the inevitable. His rapist grabbed his hips in a bruising grip, aligning himself. When he felt the tip of the others erection being pressed against him, he started begging, not caring if it made him seem weak, this was not how he was going to lose his virginity! "Please don't do this, please! Please I'm begging you!"  
His world stopped when he felt the man push the head inside then shoving the rest of his length inside quickly, the blinding pain feeling like it would split him in half, only getting worse as his rapist didn't even wait for him to adjust, just started mercilessly thrusting, the blood from the tearing of soft skin and muscle acting as a lubricant. Gilbert was crying out in pain, tears streaming down his face as the man continued to pound into him at a relentless pace. After about five minutes of endless torture he felt the man start thrusting wildly then freeze completely, a splash of hot liquid surging into his insides to mix with the blood. He had stopped screaming about two minutes ago, his throat raw, lips bloodied from him biting them so hard, knees scraped from rubbing constantly against the concrete. He felt his rapist pull out of his limp body and unchain him, taking the blindfold off as well. Gilbert collapsed to the floor a mess, his eyes unseeing pools of red as he stared up at the ceiling, mind and body numb from the encounter. He didn't know how long he had been laying there on the floor, all he remembered was that the man who had raped him wasn't there by the time Antonio and Francis had showed up as he finally blacked out.

~.-_-.~

Read and Review please?


End file.
